Weasley Brothers
by ScarletOsprey
Summary: One shot about reaction of weasley brothers to Harry and Ginny's realationship.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

This is post war fanfic. Where Fred is alive because this is my fanfic and I can do whatever I want.

This fanfic is inspired by a post on instagram.

Enjoy!

**WEASLEY BROTHERS**

Harry and Ginny walked giggling hand in hand through backdoor in Burrow's kitchen. One can tell the nature of activities they were engaged in by glancing at their swollen lips and disheveled clothing. Burrow's kitchen was packed with every member of weasley family including Hermione Granger as they both entered. It was one of Burrow's weekend dinner gathering. Conversations stopped in mid-sentences at the arrival of the couple. Harry was standing bit apprehensively as 6 weasley brothers were glaring meaningfully in his and Ginny's direction, Ginny just threw annoying look in their direction and lead Harry towards their seats. Silence was broken as Mrs. Weasley ushered everyone to continue dinner. Everyone obeyed –though weasley brothers kept glancing at the couple every now and then. As dinner came to end Bill locked gazes with Charlie and nodded at him.

"Mum, Charlie and I will clear the table." Bill told molly

Charlie looked bit reluctant but agreed nonetheless

Molly weasley looked surprised at her older son's willingness to help but let it slid.

"Oh thank you dear that's so sweet of you." she smiled at both of them.

Fleur gave pointed look at Bill but he ignored her and turned to continue his work.

As everybody went out of hearing range, Charlie turned towards Bill and asked, "So a weasley brother meeting is in order?"

"Yep" Bill answered.

Six weasleys were gathered in Twins old room as it had an alarm alerting them about visitors.

"So dear older brother of mine" Fred started.

"What do we owe your gracious presence in our kingdom of mischief" George asked him.

"Did your veela wife kick you out?" Fred asked, feigning concern.

"That's why you were buttering mum, weren't you?" George accused.

"My married life is perfectly fine, thank you, and to why I am in this prank workhouse is because anybody will think twice about barging in here" Bill calmly replied.

"Excuse me, may I know what is so important that you have called me here, I was working on very important report about floo network which is due tomorrow. Besides I don't have good feeling that being in this room longer will do us any good." Percy said

Fred and George smirked and felt somewhat proud about themselves.

"Percy you should take every opportunity to redeem yourself. So shut up and go along with us." Charlie told Percy

"Get it on with it, will you." Ron grumbled.

"Ok, so you all have been noticing the change of relationship between our dear sister and Mr. Potter."-Bill

Ron snorted, "Change of relationship, I faced much worse last year. At least here I don't have to see then sucking each other face continuously."

"That's because you are busy snogging Hermione nowadays".-Charlie

Ron's face matched his hair colour.

Before anyone could interrupt Bill said "So I thought we should gather to plan with young couple."

After he told about his plan, everyone was staring at him with their open mouth.

"You are crazy." Ron nearly exclaimed

Fred and George was looking awed in his direction, then turned to each other "Wicked" they muttered simultaneously.

"Well done big brother" Fred praised him.

"We knew you had it in you." George said, wiping fake tear.

"The look on their faces tomorrow will be worth a sight." Fred said gleefully.

"They don't' know what is going to hit them." George said with predatory grin.

Next day Harry and Ginny were sitting in Burrow's living room along with Ron. Boys were playing wizard chess. Ginny was reading Hermione's sixth year transfiguration notes with her feet propped upon Harry's lap. Hermione was sitting in corner of room –her nose buried in some book. Everyone had stayed at Burrow the day before except Bill. Slowly everybody came in living room, their parents were out of house, which was perfect opportunity for them to carry out their planned task without interruption of certain Molly Weasley. Lastly, Bill entered the house by floo. Only Harry and Ginny were surprised by the sudden (as in sudden to couple and Hermione) appearance of eldest brother. Every head turned to him as he entered the room. Ron started fidgeting in his seat and threw nervous glances towards harry and Ginny. Bill gave nods to every brother and walked toward the couple. Harry had a surprised expression on his face which turned to one of fear as he caught the signs passed between the Weasley brothers, he had been dreading this day, when he would be having confrontation with Ginny's brothers. Though frightened about threats he was ready to answer every question by them. Ginny on other hand was furious –she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself and had proved that last year by rebelling against Carrows and fighting in final battle. She didn't need her brothers to threaten her boyfriend. But she knew they wouldn't budge even if she threatened them with Bat bogey hex also she had confidence in Harry. He was capable of handling her brothers even if his expression on his face was frightened one. She looked towards him and they nodded to each other conforming doubts and coming to same conclusion. They both turned to Bill.

"Hey Bill, Good morning, I didn't know you were coming today?", Ginny greeted Bill

Harry gave him weak smile.

Every eye in the room turned to Bill. Ron grew more nervous as time passed. Hermione noticed this but choose not to comment as she had doubt what was coming.

"Actually Ginny I..um..that is we wanted to talk to you and Harry."

Ginny raised her eyebrow in enquiring way indicating him to continue.

All weasley brothers who were gathered in living room shifted and took seat in vicinity of couple. Hermione remained at her place but was listing to the conversation.

Bill started once again "so you and Harry are…together."

"Glad you figured." Ginny muttered sarcastically as Harry nodded his head and turned to look at every brother. Bill and Charlie were looking serious in their older brother mode. Percy was looking bored as if he had better things to do, which in his opinion he had. Fred and George were wearing amused and mischievous smiled as usual .They looked as though they were here to enjoy the show. Ron was extremely nervous and wasn't meeting Harry's eye.

Charlie took over from there, "Harry as older brothers, it is our responsibility to look after our younger siblings. We should warn them about what to expect. So without further ado, how do you feel about our little sister?"

Ginny huffed at the use of word little but remained silent she just wanted to end it once for all.

Harry just looked in her brown eyes which he loved so much and simply answered, "I love her."

Charlie turned to Ginny and asked same question

She answered by looking at Harry, "I love him too."

They smiled at each other.

Twins were getting excited as main part of their plan was coming closer. They were grinning like mad.

"Dear Harry-kins do you know our Gin-Gin properly."-Fred

"Yes, don't' go on her pretty face."-George

Harry was confused and somewhat offended, "Of course I know her that's why I love her."

"So we take it as you know what you are getting yourself into."-Bill asked

Ginny answered "I know bill what I am getting myself into, No matter how you people deny I am not little anymore and I can take my decisions about who I want to be with ."

"Excuse me Ginners, don't get your knickers in twist." Fred told her.

"Bill wasn't talking to you he was asking poor harry over here." George said.

Both Harry Ginny were shocked to hear this and exclaimed together "What?"

"You heard correct, we are here to warn Harry. He should know what he is getting himself into." Charlie said

"You know Harry, I was rude to you back then but I have come to my senses, we just wanted to make sure that you are happy with our dear sister." Percy said in full seriousness

Harry Ginny kept staring at them as if they were speaking mermish.

Ignoring their stares Bill turned to Ginny, "Ginny we just wanted to make sure you loved him and wouldn't hurt him."

At this point Ginny's jaw had touched the floor.

"As older brother we have to look after Harry and alert him of coming danger."-Charlie

"Yes Harry you know she is a Weasley and we are famous for tempers."-Fred

"You have seen mum's temper first hand."-George

"So be care full."-Fred

Both Harry Ginny were too shocked to say anything. Harry was feeling mixed emotions of confusion, amusement, shock, love, Happiness to be included as one of weasley brothers. Ginny somehow managed to get her voice back and turned to look at each of them.

"So you all are here to warn me that I should treat Harry properly."

Everyone looked at her and said in unison, "yes"

At this point Hermione was trying very hard to control her laughter.

"Ginny it was Bill's and Charlie's idea .They just dragged me here I told them it was bad idea. I just wanted to tell you to keep snogging minimum in front of me.", Ron said fearfully

"This is what you wanted to say to me." Ginny asked ignoring Ron's comment

Charlie smirked and nodded to her.

"Don't be so surprised Gin." Fred said.

"Harry is our brother in all but blood, it is our duty to look after him." George told her.

Harry felt overwhelmed at this

"Isn't it your duty to look after our only sister." Ginny asked not willing to surrender to them.

"What who can be better for you than Harry, he practically saved lives of 4 members of family. What more reassurance do we want."-Fred

"You have wizarding world's hero and most eligible bachelor what more do you want, Gilderoy Lockhart."-George smirked

Seeing Harry's shell shocked expressions Ginny was doubled with happiness as they not only accepted their relationship but also made Harry feel more included .She decided to enjoy herself and responded to her brothers.

"That's true."

Putting her arm around Harry she turned towards her brothers and said in all serious tone" Don't worry I understand, I will look after 'your'( placing emphasis on your) honorary brother and promise I will make him honest man one day."

It was hard to differentiate Harry's face and Ginny hair after her proclamation

It was now Weasley brothers' turn to look shocked. Hermione burst out laughing. Everybody else collectively ignored her.

Bill recovered and said" That's what we wanted to hear." With that he got up and embraced Harry.

Percy got up next "Welcome to the family Harry."

One by one every Weasley brother got up and embraced him welcoming him in family.

"My work is done here, I am going home. Bye everyone." With that Bill got up and went to fireplace .Everybody else returned to their previous activities. Hermione's full blown laughter was reduced to chuckles.

Harry was still bewildered. After a while he shook out of rewire and turned to look at his best friends and girlfriend. "Did that just happen?"

This sent Hermione in another fit of laughter along with Ginny and Ron.


	2. Chapter 2 Who he likes most?

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

**WHO HE LIKES THE MOST?**

Ron stumbled in kitchen Burrow scowling. Everyone one was gathered in kitchen for breakfast. Bill was sitting beside Charlie was also present, he had come to spend some time with family during dark times. Mr. Weasley had left early for ministry. Percy was also there who has returned after the public announcement of resurrection of Voldemort. He had begged for forgiveness to his family. His parents had readily granted him forgiveness but the siblings were still sore to him sometimes. Mrs. Weasley was busy making breakfast for everyone. Only Harry and Ginny was absent from kitchen.

Ron groaned and flopped on chair.

"Oh you are up dear, What would you like for breakfast? " Mrs. Weasley asked him.

"I don't think I can eat anything right now."-Ron

Every single person's head snapped at him at his statement.

"Ron are you all right" Hermion asked bewildered. Cause Ron can stop doing anything but eating.

"Are you ok? You or not sick are you?" Mrs. Weasley started fussing over him, checking his head for temperature.

"Did you heard what I heard dear Georgie?"-Fred exclaimed with mock panicked look

"Oh surely Freddie"-George replied copying the look.

"Dear Ronnikins denied the food…the food."-Fred

"Next thing we know will be Malfoy kissing our shoes."-George

Everyone else would have laughed at twins banter if they weren't busy deducing reason behind Ron's denial for food.

"Stop it you two. After seeing your best mate and sister eating each other's face off –first thing in morning, anyone will lose their appetite."-Ron said Scowling

Harry and Ginny had got together after Harry's arrival at Burrow two weeks ago. He had realized his feelings for her during end of his fifth year. She helped him through his grief for loss of Sirius. He has confessed his feelings to her before it would have been too late as she has mentioned something about Dean Thomas on return train ride. Ginny waved his concern. She told him that she had said that to piss-off Ron because he was acting as overprotective git. They were together since then. Everyone was happy for couple. Except Ron-as he was having difficulty accepting the fact that his best friend likes his younger sister in that way. He always made gagging sound even if they just held hands. Ginny was getting irritated by his behavior. And now he has seen his baby sister and best mate snogging first thing in morning.

Mrs. Wealey heaved sigh of relief after hearing that nothing was wrong with his health.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She had had this conversation with Ron many times. Many times she had to distract Ron when an argument seemed rising between him and Ginny.

"Honesty Ron you're just overreacting." She said throwing him irritated look

But Weasley brother's faces were contorted.

"Well we'll just have to accept this fact."-Bill said acting as mature big brother all though he didn't like the mental image of his sister snogging Harry.

"I knew she had crush on him but never thought Ginny could actually date him. It was just silly fangirl crush actually."-Charlie said thoughtfully

"True, but she matured."-Hermione said catching everyone's attention

She continued, "Ginny initially had that fangirl crush but she grown out of that. she even dated one other guy, that's when she started seeing the real harry .Harry needs someone who can really sees him as harry as normal person and not as some hero.

Everyone just started at her.

Fred and George had to had make some comment after such thought full explanation-so they did

"Besides he just loves weasleys"-Fred

"Just can't resist the weasley charm."-George

Hermione rolled her eyes smiling fondly

"And that's why he doesn't have any other options. There aren't many weasley girls. Ginny is only girl born in seven generations in weasley family."-Bill

"He doesn't have many options cause he is walking straight."-Fred

"If only he swung other way he would have had six options to choose from."-George

"And obviously he had chosen me seeing I am his favorite."- Fred said and continued eating

"Excuse me we both are his favorite, so why would he choose only you?" George asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Because I am most handsome twin, everyone knows that"-Fred said that as if stating obvious.

George was going to restore but Bill cut in.

"If we are going on looks then sorry brothers I think I am most handsome Weasley. So he would have chosen me." Bill said brushing his pony tail

"Actually you see we are talking about a boy here and seeing that I am actually one who is into boy, his natural choice should be me."-Charlie stated matter-of- factly.

"But we are speaking hypothetically. It is not important whether you are gay or not."-Percy said waving Charlie's argument

"Percy shut up if you don't have any valid argument. And he would never choose you so shut up." Charlie said glaring at Percy

"Of course it is valid argument and how would you know that he wouldn't chose me." Percy asked him.

"Why dear brother"-Fred

"Want chosen one all for yourself."-George said smirking at Percy

Percy turned red and sputtered incoherently.

"As if he has any chance." It came from Ron, who was silent during the argument.

Percy raised his eyebrow and said "why not? Then tell Ron who has chance with Harry."

"Yes you are his best friend you will be able to judge precisely."- Bill

Ron stared at his brothers as if they are small children and he is teaching them two plus two is four and said "Of course it would be me. I am his best friend after all. I know him better than any of you. And if you had forgotten I am the one whom he had rescued from black lake during second task in triwizard tournament which means I am the person whom he will miss the most."

Everyone was quiet for a minute. Then Charlie exclaimed suddenly "We need a fair judge."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Fred scanned the table .His eyes stopped on bushy haired girl and his lips turned into evil smile.

"Dear Hermione you are looking magnificent today."-Fred

"Yes absolutely gorgeous."-George continues knowing what Fred was trying to do.

"Stunning"-Fred

"Charming"-George

"Ok ok shut up, I am not judging which weasley boy has chance with Harry Game."-Hermione said frowning at them.

"Come on Hermione, you would be perfect judge. You are his best friend and you are not competing either."-Ron said in attempt to convince her hoping that she would favor him.

"Competing, honestly Ronald."-Hermione said exasperated.

Harry and Ginny entered the kitchen. No one noticed them except Hermione as they had resumed their previous argument.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked piling food on her plate.

"Ah! Just the man we wanted to see."-Charlie said looking happily at Harry.

"Go on, tell them Harry, you would choose me upon them any day." Ron told Harry passing him the butter.

Harry was totally confused as to what was going on and seeing at Ginny she was in same state as his.

"Ron don't pressure him, let him decide for himself." Bill told Ron glaring at him.

"Harrykins just tell them I am most handsome and close the topic."-Fred

"First of all we look alike and why you when we have already decided that we both are his favorite." George turned to Fred frowning.

"Will you just stop praising yourselves."-Charlie

"Everyone be silent. Let ask Harry what he thinks."-Percy said solemenly.

Harry was now extremely confused. Were they really fighting over him. No they won't do that, will they? Well they were weasleys and they can do absolutely anything. He had had first-hand experience at that. He shot an inquiring look at Hermione. She was trying hard not to laugh at them ….or him.

"Alright shut up and speak one by one."-Ginny

"Ginny we were just wondering that who would Harry chose among us if he swung the other way." Bill stated calmly

Harry and Ginny kept staring at them until Ginny burst out laughing. That set Hermione on laughter fit. Harry can't understand what they were finding amusing in this situation where he felt more and more uncomfortable by passing minute.

"This is serious Ginny." Ron said sending her irritated look.

Still chuckling Ginny said "Of course it is Ron." Then she turned to Harry and asked him managing a straight look "What do you think Harry? Who would you dump me for?"

Harry let his head fall on table with a groan. Still he could hear the boys arguing and girls laughing their heads off.

Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen listening the bickering of her children and honorary children.

"What's the racket?"

"Mum…Your sons are trying to steal my boyfriend." Ginny managed to tell between her laughs.

"Boys leave the poor boy alone. I have told you not to threaten him." Mrs. Weasley scolded her son thinking that they were threatening him about his relationship with Ginny.

"We are doing nothing like that."-Bill

"Then what are you on about."-Mrs. Weasley asked narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

All boys looked at each other, trying to come with reasons to tell their mother.

"Mrs. Weasley they were doing quiet the opposite. They were fighting for…err…what can we say…Harry's affection."-Hermione told her looking in amusement.

In the meanwhile Harry had gulped down his breakfast. He stood up thanked Molly and slowly walked towards kitchen door.

Ron saw him and said loudly "Harry at least answer us."

But had leapt in run towards backyard already.

"I think he don't want to disappoint anyone by choosing me."-Fred stated and started the argument once again.


End file.
